Night
by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: Yoh visits Anna. YohXAnna Oneshot. Don't forget to review if you liked it.


_I wrote it out of boredom, a one shot. Please R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SK._

-------------------------

Yoh was looking for Anna in the many rooms of the Asakura residence. He has recently gotten back from a trip with his grandfather but no one knew about it yet.

"Is anyone here?" Yoh asked as he looked for Anna in random rooms, but there was no response. He opened the door to another room only to find Anna getting dressed after taking a shower. Yoh peeked in and paused when he saw a naked Anna. He blushed before letting a sound that made Anna notice him.

Anna stopped "AHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

"A-Anna" Yoh was frozen, unable to move from his position.

"GET OUT" she screamed while clutching her towel.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

Anna rolled her eyes and got dressed quickly. Yoh was outside the door, still thinking about the naked Anna. It was then that Anna opened the door and got out and Yoh panicked when he saw her.

"Ah I'm sorry" Yoh said while bowing several times "I'm very sorry"

Anna rolled her eyes before saying "You should learn to knock on doors"

"But"

Anna raised her eyebrows. Yoh blushed, still thinking about her naked and grinned like an idiot.

_**SLAP**_

"Get those dirty thoughts out of your head" Anna said while giving him a glare.

Yoh rubbed his cheek before saying "Ow…but…I didn't mean to…"

"Oh" Anna said.

_**SLAP**_

"So you _did _have dirty thoughts in your head" She said after slapping him again.

"I just can't help it" Yoh said while rubbing his cheek again.

Anna rolled her eyes before saying "What are you doing here?"

"I…just wanted to see you" Yoh said, blushing.

Anna was shocked and it was her turn to blush "Okay"

Yoh smiled.

"Ummm" Anna didn't know what to say.

"Do you want to…go for a walk?" Yoh asked.

"Okay" Anna replied.

Yoh smiled before taking her hand, making her blush again, and walking to a random area. He dragged her to a random spot in the woods "So…umm"

Anna looked at Yoh, also not knowing what to say.

"So…how is everyone?" Yoh asked.

"Oh they're fine" Anna said "so how are you feeling?"

Yoh cringed at her reply before leaning against a random tree "Ah I'm fine" He said "But I miss everyone"

Anna blushed.

"Well...we...ah...m-miss...you too" She said.

Yoh looked at her and smiled, and she smiled back. It was then that a drop of water fell on Anna's head. Yoh looked at the sky and noticed that it was darkening.

"We should get back inside" he said.

"Yeah" She replied, cringing as the water hit her.

Yoh handed her his jacked "Use this so you won't get wet"

"Thank you…Yoh" she said while putting the jacket over her head, shielding her from the rain. Yoh smiled and helped her get back and not fall down.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today" Anna said as they went back in.

"Well... these things happen"

Anna walked into the bathroom and got two towels. She handed Yoh one. He dried himself slowly before saying "I can do it for you…if you want"

"Thanks" She said, blushing. (I'm using this word a lot aren't I)

He slowly rubbed the towel against her hair and smile when he was done. "Sorry about all this... I didn't think it would rain..." He said.

"Yeah"

"So…"

"Let's look for your grandma" Anna said "I'm sure she wants to see you"

Yoh cringed, not looking forward to see his grandmother. "Eh…well…I just came here to…" His voice trailed off.

"You came here to…what?" Anna asked.

His blush deepened before saying "I came here…just to see you"

"Oh" She whispered, not knowing what to do.

Yoh sat on her bed and yawned. "I'm tired" He said.

She looked at him and nodded, feeling tired too "Okay"

"Is it alright if I sleep here for now...?" Yoh asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Yeah...I'll go...Ummm..." She was trying to think of a place "...Ummm"

"Sleep next to me if you want" Yoh offered.

She blushed madly "I...uh...I uh..." 

"Well... I could always sleep somewhere else..." Yoh said.

"No…It's okay"

"Unless you want to sleep together" Yoh said, not thinking.

"S-sleep…t-together?" Anna stammered, blushing very very bad.

He blinked and she blushed more.

"Y-you said sleep together" Anna said.

"I ah... I meant just to sleep next to each other..." Yoh said while laughing nervously.

Anna sighed "Oh…I guess"

Anna blushed as she joined Yoh in the bed, who sighed contently before falling asleep. Anna put her head against his chest and wrapped one arm around his waist. Yoh smiled in his sleep, murmuring as he unconsciously wraps his arms around Anna, pulling her even closer.

"I…love…you" Anna said in her sleep.

"I love you too" Yoh unconsciously replied to her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at Yoh, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked at him and smiled as she rubbed his bangs away from his face.

"Anna" Yoh said in his sleep and she pulled her hand away, thinking he was awake.

Anna sighed before saying "I...wish...I could tell you that I love you..." She said but he was asleep, not hearing any of it.

"I wish you'd stay here...with me..." She continued and he mumbled a little, having a good dream about someone.

Anna smiled as she watched Yoh sleep and slowly leaned closer to him. "I always wanted to do this" She whispered as she gently kissed Yoh, hoping-no-praying that he would not wake up. Yoh's eyes opened and he was shocked to see Anna's lips on his own.

"Eh?"

Anna's eyes widened as she pulled away, blushing madly. "Anna?" He said, blinking.

"This is going to be hard to explain" She thought, not knowing what to do. Yoh was confused. Anna stood up. "I have to go" She said but he grabbed her arm before she could get up.

"Wait please?" He looked at her pleadingly and she nodded. "Anna…I'm just confused"

"About?" Anna said, hoping Yoh didn't notice the kiss.

"I just woke up and... you were kissing me... so...It was just... surprising..." Yoh said.

"Damn" She thought.

Yoh grinned and said "It's alright; you don't have to explain yourself"

She sighed in relief.

"It was…" He said but his voice trailed off again.

"Sorry?"

"Nice…" Yoh continued and they both blushed.

Yoh leaned in closer and wrapped one arm around Anna, looking at her seriously. "It's...we could... well... umm…Continue?" He said, bracing himself for a slap.

"C-continue?" Anna asked, clearly not in the mood to slap him.

"What you were doing" He said and she bit her lip "Do you want to?"

Anna thought about it before nodding slowly. Yoh nodded again, his throat going dry. He leaned in closer and her knees were shaking. Yoh captured her lips with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck before sighing contently. He wrapped one arm around Anna, letting the other one tangle in her hair as he parts his lips slightly. Anna parted her lips and held on Yoh for support because her knees were weak. Yoh supported Anna with his other hand, caressing her skin softly as he broke the kiss. She frowned at him.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

"I...uh...didn't...Ummm...want...you to stop" Anna said, blushing.

"We can always continue again" He said, laughing sheepishly. Anna nodded.

Yoh yawned and slept on the bed again, smiling as Anna shyly lays on his chest again. He pulled her closer to him as they both fell asleep.


End file.
